good_vs_evil_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Good vs Evil Roleplay Wiki
Welcome to the Good vs Evil Roleplay Wiki A long time ago, in a forum far, far away... the dark flipsides waged war on their light sides. Soon the Good vs. Evil war grew, and more sides were created. Dark, Light, Chaos, Fusion and neutrals are the current sides. This is war... How Did This Happen? It all started when Raven, dark flipside of Hootsie and former leader of the Dark Side summoned all the dark flipsides and announced that flipsides should take over the forums. She made the case that they're just as creative as others and deserved to be equal, if not above their light counterparts. Dark began to separate from the light, and many sides were created. War waged, and it still goes on as of this moment... and at the current rate, it seems like it will never end. As mentioned before, there are many sides. The original two were the Light Side and the Dark Side, then more were added on. Currently the four most prominent sides are the Light, Dark, Chaos and Fusion sides. Originally, war was only on a few specific battle, side and talk threads. Eventually it faded away, only to be revived as a unique RP called "When Day and Night Collide." This eventually faded out as well, but soon people started posting new threads and the war was revived. Now it is in full swing, with the light siders constantly fighting to keep down the dark ones. Sides Several sides are in existence, but the main ones are Dark, Light, Chaos and Fusion. As of lately sides are less important/don't do much. Main Sides Light Side The light side is made up of mostly forumers with some light flipsides. The main leader of the side is Hootsie, though she technically coleads with Gryffin (however, gryffin is nonexistent 99% of the time and as a result she's the only real leader). There are also several deputies, Ruby Sky, Basilisk, Luna, and Unique. Honestly the side is just a bunch of tortured teens trying to fight evil people. Dark Side The dark side is mostly made up of dark flipsides. Honestly, no one really knows what the side does at this point. The side is technically lead by Uvelia but as she isn't that active, not really. The side occasionally does stuff and rarely fights with the light side. It's mostly a bunch of tortured teenagers being edgy and dark. Chaos Side The chaos side is made up mostly of chaos flipsides who like chaos and destruction. It's really just a bunch of tortured smols tbh. There's no real leader but Discord is sorta seen as an unoffical leader. Fusion Side The fusion flipside is mostly made up of fusion flipsides. It's really just a ton of tortured smols. The leader is Basil, who basically is the parental figure to all the tortured smols. Other Sides Normal Side The normal side consists of people who wish to make everyone 'normal' and of normalized GvErs. The side basically doesn't do much besides occasionally normalize people and is hated by everyone. Netural Side Just all the neutral people who aren't really in sides. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse